Rede Globo/Other
1965-1966 NO AR CANAL 4 TV GLOBO.png|"On air canal 4 TV GLOBO" TV GLOBO CANAL 4 NO AR 2.png|Black & White version TV GLOBO CANAL 4 NO AR.jpg Globo Canal 4.png|"Getting closer to you" Tv Bauru canal 2.jpg|TV Bauru affiliate as seen in 1965 1966-1976 Preto branco.png Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-24-728.png|The Rede Globo 5. Globo 12.png|The Rede Globo 12. GLOBO1960.png|The Old Slogan Qualidade.png|High Quality PLIM.jpg|"Plim-plim 1973" REDE GLOBO DE TELEVISÃO.jpg 1971 - Sexta-Feira Nobre.jpg|"1971 - Noble Friday" PRIMEIRA VINHETA DA GLOBO! RARIDADE HISTÓRICA Globo, o seu canal 4! - 1966 1969|1969 ID 1969-1976 Rara.png|Without wordmark 1972 globinhos.jpg|"The future has begun" RGT.png Globo 1973.jpg Sua Rede Globo.png Pela Rede Globo.png Nesta noite RG.png Pela sua RG.png Pela RG.png Pela REDE.png Pela GLOBO.png REDE GLOBO 1973.jpg REDE GLOBO 1975.jpg Globo fundo.jpg Globo Arrow.jpg Flechas 2.jpg Comunicação.jpg 73 Mais cedo.png|"1973, Awake earlier in Globo." 1973 2.png Tempo de Sol.png|"November, Sun time." Estrela 1974.png|"Rede Globo, more than model, above the standard, Advanced dynamics of communication." Dinamica.png|"Rede Globo, more than model..." Version 2 Globo Pink.jpg|Pink Star Globo Flower.jpg|Colored flower PLim 75.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1975 Vinheta TV Globo (1972)|1972 ID 1976-1980 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternate) globo1978 5.PNG File:RedeGlobo1976.png Rede Globo Logo.jpg Rede Globo Orange.png 1977 2.jpg 1977 1.jpg 1977 3.jpg 1977 4.jpg 1979 1.jpg 1979 2.jpg 1979 3.jpg 1979 4.jpg 1980 1.jpg 1980 2.jpg 1980 3.jpg 1980 4.jpg 1978.png 1979.png|Formal Logo Plim 77.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1976-1977 Plim Plim Rede Globo 1978.png|"Plim-Plim" 1977 Plim 81.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1977-1981 Buildgif.com-159158.gif|1976 ID Buildgif.com-159160.gif|1977 ID Buildgif.com-159162.gif|Short Aired 1978 ID Buildgif.com-159163.gif|1978 ID Buildgif.com-159165.gif|1979 ID Buildgif.com-159167.gif|1980 ID Rede globo - vinheta em 1976 (original!)|1976 ID 1980-1983 5.jpg|One of the variations used on screen. Rede Globo 1981.png globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG youtu.be-gebmpbxxo-I.png Rede Globo 1982.png Plim 82.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1982 1982 1.jpg 1982 2.jpg 1982 3.jpg 1982 4.jpg 1984 2.jpg GLOBO1983.png 1982 5.jpg 1984 1.jpg 1984 3.jpg Manutenção.png|Formal logo GLOOBO.png Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) Buildgif.com-159174.gif|Short Aired 1980 ID Buildgif.com-159176.gif|1980 ID Buildgif.com-159182.gif|1981 ID Buildgif.com-159184.gif|1982 ID Vinheta da Rede Globo - 1981|1981 ID 1983-1986 Globo1978 3.PNG| variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG Rede Globo 1983 1.png Rede Globo 1983 2.png Globo 1984.jpg Rede globo logo 1983.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo (1985) PLim 83.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 83 PLIM 83.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1983 PLim 84.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1984 1984 plim.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 PLim 8484.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 new PLim black.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 variation Pli var.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 84 variation 2 Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-11h49m12s837.png Apoio.png O Globo.png Buildgif.com-159186.gif|1983 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159190.gif|DEZEMBRO DE 1983 ID Buildgif.com-159188.gif|1983 V2 ID Buildgif.com-159193.gif|1984 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159194.gif|BETWEEN THE PINK THE GLOBO Buildgif.com-159192.gif|The number one media outlet in the country. 1985 ID a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-27-728 - Cópia.png|Alternate Version 1986-1992 1986-0.png 1992-0.png Blue and yellow rede globo 1.jpg|Blue and yellow version of the logo. Blue yellow rede globo 6.png Blue yellow rede globo 2.png Verme.png globo logo 1986 v1.png globo logo 1986 eraly.png globo logo 1986 v2.png Globo logo 1986-87.png Youtu.be-Ls32z-jP7kw.png rede globo 1986.png|On Screen Logo 1986-1993 Pausa P.png 1981.png Manutenção 2.png Laranja.png Pretoo.png Shot0208.png Brancoo.png 13.png 14.png Symbol 1.png Symbol 2.png Rede Globo 1987.png Globo logo 1987-89.png Shot0206.png Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg Shot0207.png FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Shot0209.png Globo Logo Dez 1988.png Shot0210.png youtu.be-6AKFx2dR5WA.png youtu.be-SXshMPbdvLI.png Blue yellow rede globo 3.png Rede Globo Prototype 1989.png|Early On-Screen (1989) Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg Rede Globo 1990.jpg Plim 87.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg sadsd.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation Var 2.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation 2 var 3.jpg|"Plim-Plim" 1987 variation 3 GLOBO c.png Rede Globo - Vinheta (1991).jpg 3313251_x240.png|On Screen Bug 1991-1992 23232.jpg| Color variation Rede_Globo - Vinheta Pós Chamadas (1991-1992).jpg Globo 1991.jpg Globo janeiro a abril 1992.jpg Buildgif.com-159196.gif|Short Aired 1986 ID Buildgif.com-159199.gif|Short Aired 1986 IDS Buildgif.com-159200.gif|Short Aired 1986 ID Buildgif.com-159195.gif|1986 ID buildgif.com-159371.gif|Take the Wave Globo. 1987 ID Buildgif.com-159201.gif|Short Aired 1987 ID buildgif.com-159239.gif|DECEMBER 1987 ID buildgif.com-159247.gif|Short Aired 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159205.gif|DECEMBER 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159202.gif|Short Aired 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159204.gif|Short Aired December 1988 ID Buildgif.com-159206.gif|Short Aired 1989 V1 ID Buildgif.com-159208.gif|Short Aired 1989 V2 ID Buildgif.com-159212.gif|1989 ID buildgif.com-159222.gif|Short Aired 1991 ID buildgif.com-159223.gif|1991 ID buildgif.com-159226.gif|Spring From 1991 ID buildgif.com-159227.gif|January 1992 ID Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) 3313251_x240.png|On Screen Bug 1991-1992 On screen 1988.png|On-screen bug (1988-1992) Vinheta Globo 1986|Short Aired 1986 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1987 (1)|1986 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1988 - No ar, mais um campeão de audiência|1988 ID Vinheta - Rede Globo (1991) Câmera|Short Aired 1991 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1991|1991 ID 1992-1995 Globo1992.jpg Globo 1992-1993.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg 1996-0.png 1999b.png Ar.jpg Ar 3.jpg Ar 2.jpg Globo borrada.png Rede Globo 1993 Color Variation.png Globo Color variation 2.png Globo Roxo.png Logo bonito.jpg Globo 1994.png Globo escura.png Color variation 3.png PLim cartoon.jpg|"Plim-Plim" Rede_Globo_1994 Lost Bumper.png|Logo Unused Globo 1995.jpg Marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) REDEGLOBOVIVO1994.png VIVO.png buildgif.com-159229.gif|Short Aired 1992 ID buildgif.com-159231.gif|1992 ID buildgif.com-159233.gif|Short Aired 1992 ID 5 Seconds In 1992 Reversed buildgif.com-159234.gif|Short Aired Goodbye to All That! Vinheta Rede Globo 1993.gif|1993 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1994.gif|1994 ID 1996-2000 bandicam 2019-04-05 18-53-50-544.png|On-screen logo bandicam 2019-04-05 18-49-43-548.png bandicam 2019-04-05 18-49-52-636.png bandicam 2019-04-05 18-50-08-315.png bandicam 2019-04-05 18-51-17-603.png Vinheta Rede Globo 1996.gif|1996 ID (Intercine) Vinheta Interprogramas Rede Globo (1998).gif|1998 ID Vinheta da Rede Globo 1999 (QUALIDADE MELHOR!!!).gif|1999 ID 2000-2005 bandicam 2019-04-05 19-10-28-418.png bandicam 2019-04-05 19-10-36-820.png|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. bandicam 2019-04-05 19-14-04-498.png|Logo with VAGRounded font (2003-2004) bandicam 2019-04-05 19-14-15-751.png|Evolução do Globo de vidro para o logotipo da TV Globo bandicam 2019-04-05 19-14-21-695.png|"BBB" Vinheta Rede Globo (2001) São Paulo.gif|2000 ID (São Paulo) 2005-2008 bandicam 2019-04-05 19-20-26-330.png|On screen logo bandicam 2019-04-05 19-20-37-437.png|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008 bandicam 2019-04-05 19-20-49-753.png|Formal Logo (2005-2008) bandicam 2019-04-05 19-20-56-273.png|"Quality" Vinheta Globo 2006 (São Paulo).gif|2006 ID (São Paulo) 2008-2014 bandicam 2019-04-05 19-32-44-453.png bandicam 2019-04-05 19-32-51-739.png|"Verão" bandicam 2019-04-05 19-33-01-588.png|Promotional ID (Take note that the texture of the logo on the ID is similar to that of their present logo used since 2014.) bandicam 2019-04-05 19-33-06-012.png|Promotional ID (2013) TBA! Category:Rede Globo Category:Special logos